


broken days in between

by tongham



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Meetings, M/M, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongham/pseuds/tongham
Summary: “what are you doing, anyway?” seongmin freezes at taeyoung’s words, on-beat with the flame flickering upon the newly-lit matchstick, and taeyoung’s eyes widen. “oh.oh.”
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	broken days in between

**Author's Note:**

> i am... sorry for this one. i am so obviously tired. but i am stubborn. hope one of my next prompts really strikes a chord because i'm getting uncreative in spinning these~ i kinda wanna explore witchcraft aus in the future when i'm not as tired though tbh!!
> 
> title from conqueror by aurora.

“hey, watch out –” an indistinguishable, disembodied voice calls out but it stands no chance, not when seongmin has his head down, blissfully unaware of the basketball team, bursting with energy and  _ irritating, _ sprinting down the high school corridors.

twirling like a cyclone, seongmin tumbles down, down, down; heavy textbooks falling to the linoleum with the impact of bricks. peering over his shoulder at the perpetrators in defeat, he sighs and resigns himself to collecting his belongings.

“hey,” the same voice calls out, attached to a body and a boy, hands outstretched with the largest novel of seongmin’s. “sorry i wasn’t a bit quicker there with my warning.”

seongmin averts his gaze, looking down at the midnight-black book set atop his reconstructed pile, hyperaware of the dust particles caught in the felt binding. his mother’s going to have to properly cleanse it again and she will not be happy about that. “it’s fine.”

“here, let me help you,” the other boy says, taking the upper half of seongmin’s pile and he deflates a little, watching his unbranded book with a sharp and careful gaze. “you’re ahn seongmin, right?”

seongmin’s distracted eyes snap up, atmosphere awkward as he remains silent. “yeah. and you’re kim taeyoung.” it isn’t a question, the observant student recognizing him from a number of classes over the years now that he takes the time to register his features.

“so i’ve been told. where are you heading with these?” taeyoung leverages the pile to lift a hand and tap the top, seongmin flinching as if the spell hasn’t already been broken.

“to the washroom.” seongmin would prefer his upcoming math class but the detour is much-needed – if not for the magic itself, for his own self-assurance.

“alright,” taeyoung responds with a small smile and leads the way, seongmin trailing behind as his mind races at an olympian speed.

* * *

“the basketball team are such jerks, don’t you think?” taeyoung gossips, hopping up on the counter as seongmin abandons his initial plans to play the part, the smaller boy beginning the task of washing his hands for an indescribably-long period of time.

“i should’ve been paying attention,” seongmin says quietly, fumbling for the drawstrings of the small leather pouch buried beyond notebooks in his backpack. aware of the risks, the student is equipped with a short-term remedy, simple enough for his young and inexperienced self, a weaker connection to magic, but a hefty use of resources in the long run. his mother will charm it more securely this weekend, not without a lengthy lecture.

“they should’ve been more careful,” taeyoung bounces back easily. seongmin watches him carefully, willing him to divert his attention. gratefully, he slips his phone out of his pocket and begins to scroll idly, gaze fixed on the screen.

seongmin pushes out a held breath, closing his eyes in a small prayer. it’s risky but he has little to no choice – taeyoung’s not leaving and the book must be retreated immediately by family advice. anyway, he has covertly used magic in much more public settings. a dangerous state of mind, seongmin is still young and new to the craft and invincible in his own mind. he can handle this much, just some inconspicuous charm. “don’t you have someplace to be?” he asks easily, letting his guard down as he turns over a quartz stone in his hands.

“no,” taeyoung says flatly, “don’t you?”

seongmin shakes his head before he remembers taeyoung isn’t looking – he doesn’t want him to. “no,” he replies quickly, beating the clock before his classmate looks up at the inexplicable sight, pouch contents now piled atop the leather, careful not to hex anything else.

“what are you doing, anyway?” seongmin freezes at taeyoung’s words, on-beat with the flame flickering upon the newly-lit matchstick, and taeyoung’s eyes widen. “oh.  _ oh.” _

seongmin closes his eyes again, taking a deep breath and focusing on his intended matters of divine connection. when he finishes his recitation, low and lips barely moving, he returns to the present moment. taeyoung’s still there, now standing.  _ great. _

taeyoung’s furrowed brow continuously sinks as the smaller boy busies himself with stuffing cedar back into the petite pouch, avoiding confrontation. he doesn’t know taeyoung well but he should’ve known better to hope for silence. “are you a –”

seongmin looks skyward before lifting his backpack onto his shoulder, pointing an accusatory finger at taeyoung’s chest. “don’t ask questions,” he begins, hoping the silent intimidation he’s known for – comes with the territory – comes across, “and do  _ not _ tell a soul.”

he doesn’t think his tone was delivered, not when taeyoung reacts to the words and actions with a smile – at least it’s one that seongmin interprets as sincerity and not mischief. “i won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! any feedback is appreciated, find me on twitter @deuichas or at curiouscat.me/tongham


End file.
